A variety of fastening devices are available, such as pins or rivets, push pins or rivets, push pins or rivets configured with retention barbs, known as fir tree or xmas tree pins or rivets, are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications, such as securing one or more items to a third item having a hole or aperture therethrough. Known push pins or rivets configured with retention barbs, known as fir tree or xmas tree pins or rivets of conventional construction have an umbrella head and an elongate member configured with the plurality of retention barbs therearound. In use, the elongate member of the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet is inserted through at least one hole or aperture in an article until the umbrella head is seated against or in contact with the article. The retention barbs prevent the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet from releasing or exiting the at least one hole or aperture in an article and the umbrella head prevents the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet from further entry therein the at least one hole or aperture in an article.
Some specific uses of the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet are in the field of automotive or appliances assembly, wherein one approach the fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivets are utilized to secure one or more holed panels to a stationary or anchor hole or aperture positioned in a frame or panel of automotive or appliances assembly. In another approach, the fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivets are utilized to secure integral second fastening devices such as ties, connectors, clips, fasteners, latches, and the like. Such ties, connectors, clips, fasteners, latches are used to secure wire bundles, panels, hose(s), conduit(s), part(s), and other components or subsystems within the vehicle, appliance, seats, instrument panels, engine compartment, chases, frame or subsection thereof to the fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivet, which are affixed to the stationary or anchor hole or aperture positioned in a frame or panel of automotive or appliances assembly.
One disadvantage of this approach is that the prior fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivets are deficient in that they allow the fastening device, such as the fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivets to move, vibrate, rotate, or twist in the anchor hole or aperture positioned in a frame or panel of automotive or appliances assembly. Movement, rotation, or twisting of the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet in the anchor hole or aperture may result in misalignment of the content secured in the integral second fastening devices such as ties, malfunction or open circuit of electrical connectors, clips, fasteners, latches, and the like held by fir tree or xmas tree push pins or rivets. Another disadvantage is that overtime the rotation, or twisting of the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet in the anchor hole or aperture may result in breakdown of the plurality of retention barbs positioned along the elongated member causing the xmas tree push pin or rivet to loosen and/or release its grip on the stationary or anchor hole or aperture.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a push pin or rivet with anti-rotational stopper and method of use thereof that functions to prevent the rotation, or twisting of the fir tree or xmas tree push pin or rivet in the anchor hole or aperture which may result in misalignment of the content secured in the integral second fastening devices such as ties, connectors, clips, fasteners, latches, and the like, malfunction or open circuit of electrical connector, or breakdown of the plurality of retention barbs positioned along the elongated member and cause the xmas tree push pin or rivet to loosen and/or release its grip on the stationary or anchor hole or aperture.